The view
by stagetrinity
Summary: A little Makorra type oneshot. When Mako comes to attempt an apology to Korra, she revels in a little harmless teasing more so than the actual apology. After all, what's more uncomfortable than trying to apologize to someone who is just wearing underwear?


Cause sometimes you just write dribble...Anywho, I am utterly ecstatic for Korra...and, of course, my tumblr has been flooded with Makorra love, so I mean, come on...Gotta love it.

Enjoy the dribblet ;D

* * *

The water felt cold against her skin, but nothing she couldn't handle. She frowned a bit as she dipped her head back, pushing the dark locks back from her face. She was a little miffed that after only a short time away from home, she was starting to actually feel vulnerable to the cold.

She sloshed through the water near the island, relishing the silence and solitude that pervaded. It was well past midnight, and Tenzin would be furious to find she wasn't resting for training, much less that she was parading around in her underclothes in the water. It really didn't take much to skirt the guards, and she had quickly found a secluded spot in the bay to swim. She was wide awake, and she'd done nothing but toss and turn for the past few hours in bed.

She felt justified in her swim, washing away the soot and layer of grime she had accumulated from her pro-bending training earlier. So maybe she lost her temper now and then and overreacted, but the warning shot Mako had directed at her had been a little too close for comfort. And, okay, she admitted she shouldn't have underestimated he'd actually do it either. She'd smelt the stench of burning hair, and was lucky to have escaped with as little singed as she had. He'd left in a huff, and she didn't see why she should have to track him down over it. She'd taken her stress out in her continuing practice with Bolin, who tried his best to keep up while keeping out of the way. She was still riled up, and her muscles were sore, but she enjoyed the sensation of the accomplishment. She was going to excel in this. The perfect art of Kick-assery.

She lifted her head from the water, and twisted it to wring out the excess water. After the majority had rejoined the waters of the bay, she sloshed to the sandy shore, sprawling out against the sand. The moon was a silver crescent against the sky, but she was not in want of light. It was bright enough and she was pleased. She closed her eyes, releasing a small sigh as she finally began to feel herself relaxing.

However, the moment she heard the crunch of footsteps, she was on the defensive.

"Who's there?" she snapped, glaring at the shadowy figure that approached. She quickly lit the area before her at the same instant as her company, blinking in surprise to find Mako standing a few yards away.

"What're you even doing here?" she inquired in surprise, lowering her arms as he she cocked her head to the side. "After your behavior earlier I assumed you were probably off sulking somewhere complaining about how you were wronged."

"Look," he began, finally bothering to look in her direction as he approached. He stopped speaking as quickly as he began, averting his eyes quickly to the ground. "Okay, so maybe this isn't the best time for conversation."

"Oh hey, no, everyone gets random apologies late at night. I will gladly hear yours." She tossed her hair from her face, her hands falling to her hips as she angled herself in a proud manner. "Go ahead, grovel."

"No, I mean," he managed awkwardly, his hands finding refuge in his pockets as he continued to focus his gaze at the sand. "Maybe you should, you know, get presentable."

"What do you mean I'm not presentable?" She quickly scanned her attire before plastering a smirk on her features. "Oh, I'm sorry. The big bad Mako a little embarrassed ?"

"Just put on your clothes," he said, a hint of impatience tinting his voice as he turned to now face the water. He shuffled his feet, kicking a bit of sand into the bay.

"It's not like I'm naked, you know," she retorted with an eye roll, not bothering to abandon her position. "Don't be such a baby. Like you haven't seen people in underclothes."

"I'm well aware of what you're wearing…as well as not," he managed, a slight flush rising around his ears as he spoke. Korra felt her smirk grow as she loped the short distance over to where he stood. She assumed a position almost identical to his, arms crossed in front. She could practically feel the discomfort radiating off of him.

"So, about that apology over earlier," she began, turning to grin at him.

"I already told you I'd prefer to not have this conversation-"

"until I get dressed. Well maybe I don't want to until you apologize. After all, you singed my hair. Do you know how long it'll take to grow back?" she said dramatically, waving the shorted bits in his face.

"At this rate, less time than it would take to get dressed," he observed, darting a quick glance before looking away again.

"Oh goodness, I think it's starting to get a little warm. Eh, who needs underclothes?" she began loudly, making a show of fanning her face.

"I'm sorry," he blurted suddenly. "No more, no less. We were both immature, and I felt a little guilty."

She found herself releasing a loud laugh, bending to clutch her sides as she howled in the night, the sound echoing around them. When he turned to look at her in surprise, she found herself gasping, "Oh please don't. I already can't breathe."

"I think you're crazy." He stated it as a fact, shaking his head as she finally managed to compose herself.

"I'm sorry, but to think you were that uncomfortable."

"Well, far be it from me to keep you from parading around in your underclothes. I'm heading back now."

"Hey, wait," Korra replied, reaching out to grab his wrist as he began to walk. "I'm sorry too. About earlier, not about teasing you. Two completely different instances."

He shook his head, but she caught the hint of a smile. "I accept your apology."

"I don't accept yours."

"Why?" he demanded, slightly put off as he pulled his arm from her grasp.

"I'm well aware you don't frequent this island this late. And I don't think you came just to apologize. Why'd you come here?"

The girl watched his face shift for a moment, as if unsure of how to respond. "It was just for that."

"Liar. You would have gone to my room for that, I would assume."

"Maybe I had a hunch."

"Strike two," she warned, holding up her hand to show the count. "You don't want to get to three."

His chest heaved with a sigh as he responded casually, but with a hint of teasing mixed in, "I heard from a very reliable source that on certain nights, the view swimming over here is stunning."

"You were trying to spy," she accused, her mouth dropping as she jabbed her finger in front of his face. "Pervert."

"No," he said calmly, pushing her hand away. "I'm still vouching you get dressed."

"Well if you came for swimming, that's not how it works," she said with a shake of her head. She covered this short distance to the water, feeling it against her knees as she waded. She turned to once again find him looking the other direction. She rolled her eyes, pulling a bit of water and smacking him in the back with a water whip.

His glare was almost enough to singe the rest of the hair from her head, but she simply smiled. "Don't tell me you were expecting to stay dry."

"I could only hope."

He didn't have enough time to sidestep the wave in such close proximity, and she found herself laughing as he stood soaked, arms out. She felt she could see the steam rising.

"This is exactly why I mentioned immature earlier," he snapped, shooting her a glare.

"Oh suck it up and swim. After all, if that's all you came for."

He sighed again, this time in defeat as he sat down and removed his shoes, carefully placing them to the side. He removed his scarf with equal care and had moved to rolling up his pants legs when Korra observed, "Oh, you know, maybe my hair will grown back by the time you get in the water. You're already wet."

"You're pushing it."

She made a show of making a few small waves, eyebrows raised.

He rolled his eyes, but removed his shirt, albeit awkwardly, and made his way into the water.

"By the way," she offered before diving under, "whoever gave you the tip about the view while swimming was spot on.


End file.
